Une nuit s'achève
by JYudith
Summary: Le Dernier Combat est terminée. Tandis que les morts rejoignent l'au-delà, les vivants hésitent entre rire et pleurer. Comment fêter une victoire face à la mort ? Comment partir en laissant derrière soi des êtres chers ?


_**Frères d'armes **_**de Dire Strait **

Remus Lupin observa les réjouissances pour la fin de la guerre. La fin de cette guerre noire qui l'a emportée. Oui, il est mort et c'est son âme qui regarde avec un mélange de joie et douleur dans les yeux. Il aurait voulus survivre à cette sombre journée, il aurait voulus vivre avec Nymphadora Tonks pendant encore des années, vivre pour voir son fils grandir, vivre pour vivre. Remus aurait voulus profiter de sa famille qu'il a mis tant de temps à construire et qui est à présente détruite. Une main se glissant dans la sienne le sortit de ses pensées et détournant son regards des vivants, Remus regarda sa femme, son épouse, Dora. Non, sa famille n'est pas détruite: Harry s'occuperait bien de Teddy pendant qu'il se contentera d'être à ses côtés avec Dora,tels d'invisibles anges gardiens, des parents proches de leur enfant malgrès la Mort.

« Ces montagnes embrumées  
Deviennent provisoirement ma demeure  
Mais ma patrie est en terres basses  
Et le restera toujours  
Un jour vous retournerez vers  
Vos vallées et vos fermes  
Et vous ne vous tourmenterez plus  
D'être des frères d'armes »

Charlie Weasley observe sa famille regrouppée autour du corps d'un des jumeaux. Pourquoi son frère est mort alors que leur famille était enfin réunis ? Ils étaient ensembles, ils se battaient côte à côte au complet, Percy revenus vers eux, Ron rentrés de son périple, Bill, les jumeaux, Ginny, ses parents, tous étaient enfin ensembles ... Fred est mort, sa famille ne seras plus jamais au complet. Bill ressera ses bras autour de sa femme, Fleur. Fleur qui s'était battus, même si ce n'était pas son pays, elle s'est battus pour son époux devenus à moitié loup-garou. La guerre avait divisée sa famille et maintenant que Voldemort est mort, les Weasley devait affrontés la mort d'un des leurs. Combien de fois ils l'avaient frôlés ? Ginny a faillis mourir en première année, Bill il y a deux ans comme leur père à cause de Nagini, quand à Ron, combien de fois avait-il échappé à la mort ? Charlie ignore le nombre exacte mais ils étaient en vie sauf Fred. Fred le farceur, celui qui riait, qui aimait les blagues et la Vie. Fred est mort et cette guerre est finie, enfin finie.

« Le baptême du feu  
J'ai été témoin de votre douleur  
Alors que les affrontements redoublaient d'intensité  
Et bien qu'ils m'aient porté un coup fatal  
Dans la peur et l'inquiétude  
Vous ne m'avez pas abandonné  
Mes frères d'armes »

Dennis Crivey se tient à côté du corps de son frère. Il ne sait s'il doit se réjouir de la fin de cette guerre ou maudire cette journée qui a vus son frère mourir. Une nouvelle aube s'annonce, tellement plus claire et lumineuse face à la nuit qui s'éloigne. Une guerre s'achève, le laissant comme survivant et son frère comme mort.  
Aujourd'hui, Dennis Crivey s'est battus contre des Mangemorts. Pour la première fois, il a combattus des personnes qui n'ont pas peur de tuer et de torturer. Oui, il a reçus le Doloris et a échappé de peu à un éclair vert. Mais il a survécus comme d'autres. Il a vus mourir certains de ses camarades. D'autres l'entourent en ce moment, partageant sa douleur face à la Mort d'êtres chers. Oui, Dennis Crivey a perdus un frère aujourd'hui mais il a reçus d'autres frères. Des frères d'armes qui le soutiendront et qu'il soutiendra parce que leur douleur est la même. La douleur d'avoir survécus.

« Il y a tant de mondes différents  
Tant de soleils différents  
Et nous n'avons qu'une planète  
Mais nous vivons dans des mondes séparés  
Le soleil est désormais parti en enfer  
Et la lune s'élève »

Severus Rogue ne perdit guère de temps à regarder les vivants. La Vie ne l'attire guère: nul ne le pleure et il n'y regrette personne. Les seuls qui l'auraient pus sont déjà là-haut alors pourquoi s'attarder ? Il allait partir quand son regard fut attiré par un éclat au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. La silhouette d'un jeune homme qui a affronté un monstre et qui a vaincus. Harry Potter se tenait derrière la vitre, regardant la tombe du défunt directeur. Malgrès la distance, l'âme du sombre professeur put lire sur les lèvres du vivant «Merci professeur Rogue». Severus Rogue fit un mince sourire: peut-être que quelqu'un allait le regretter malgrès tout ?

« Laissez-moi vous faire mes adieux  
Tous les hommes doivent mourir  
Mais il est écrit dans la lumière des étoiles  
Et dans chaque ligne de votre main  
Que nous sommes fous de faire la guerre  
A nos frères d'armes »

Et tandis qu'au château, les vivants s'occupaient à pleurer leurs morts et fêter leur victoire, les âmes des défunts s'effacèrent petit à petit, rejoignant le monde qui est désormais le leur. Une seule resta, une femme, grande, des cheveux sombres comme la nuit, vêtue d'une longue robe noire tel celles des prêtresses d'autres temps. De son regard sombre qui a vus les siècles s'écoulaient, elle observe les vivants un moment avant de rejoindre les défunts. La Mort n'a guère de temps à perdre face à ceux que la Vie garde.


End file.
